Hidden Obsession
by Sanguinea
Summary: A look inside Snape's hidden obsession -- possibly more chapters later. Warning--language


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the only thing that is mine is the story under the disclaimer.**

**-----------------------------------------------------  
**

Gods, how magnificent she has become. The little witch was turning into a women right in front of his eyes, and he was in awe as his little obsession grew. Not that anyone could know how true his passion was, he was no pervert; he simply could see the potential that his witch had when everyone else simply saw a little girl. Instead, he saw a young woman in the making; smart beyond her years, even if naïve right now, but she would grow up to do wondrous things, making her mark in this world.

At first, he simply thought of her as an annoying little brat, too smart for her own good. Then he looked closer and realized that she was such an amazing young woman, possessing the intelligence and wit that he had been looking for all his life. Sure she was a little young, but now he could help mold her into the women she would become. He had thought he found the one he was destined for before, but he was mistaken, which could be understood now, he was only a boy at the time. This time, he was positive she was the one. She could not escape her destiny, no, he would not allow it.

How dare those boys!! Those boys would do nothing but ruin her. God forbid they even try to get physical with her, he'll curse them first. He would be the only one to touch her, ever. No boys would ever go near her if he had anything to do with it. Dumbledore couldn't find out about his little obsession, he would be forced out of the castle and most likely would be forced to stay away from his little treasure. That could not be allowed to happen. He had to be near her, even if it meant that he had to pretend to hate her and her little _friends_. She despised him right now, even he could see that, but it was necessary for her own good. Neither of his masters could find out about her. It was enough that Voldemort already marked her existence because of her friendship to Potter. He made that mistake once already, and the one he thought he loved had been murdered because of it.

Poor Lily, but she decided on Potter instead of the safety and love he could have given her, but now he realizes that she just wasn't for him. His little witch had taken some time to find her way to him, but now he would do anything to make sure she stays near him. Damn Quirrell had to be trying to get the fucking Stone and trying to kill Potter. He wouldn't really care, it was James' son after all and bound to be the little arrogant brat his father was, but he was also Lily's son, and therefore, worth saving. Besides, anyone that could be the downfall of the Dark Lord deserves the chance to do so. After all, the Dark Lord had to be destroyed before he could claim his witch as his own. And that he will do, dear god, he couldn't wait to take her into his arms and show her the passion hidden behind the anger.

He almost had a heart attack when he found out that trio went after Quirrell to stop him from getting the stone. He should have known that they would have found out about that. His little witch was so intelligent and observant that she would have figured it out sooner or later. Damn those brats for dragging her along when she could have been killed. He did feel immense surge of pride for his witch getting past his trap, showing that she was worthy of him even more. Her victory just made him love her even more, desire her as his own, and his she would be. He just had to be patient and soon, soon they would be together, as they were meant to be.

Now he had to watch her go, had to let her go out of his sight for a whole summer. He didn't know if he could stand being away from her for so long, but he wouldn't completely let her out of his sight. She would never be completely free from him, even if she never knew it. He would bide his time, until the time is right, and then…..she will be his…forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A little story that has been floating in my head for a while. I don't know if this will be a one shot or if I'll keep writing little stories about the different years, but if I do, they won't be too long since I'm swamped with school and work.


End file.
